A Not So Nice Quiet Evening
by Aeowyn Exitus
Summary: It was supposed to be a nice quiet dinner with friends; what could possibly go wrong? [F!Trevelyan/ Merrill]
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.:** Written for my good friends Selena and Bert-Wrighty on their birthdays! Better late than never!

Thanks to Eltas for reading this over for me

 **Disclaimer** : Bioware and EA own all

* * *

Selena Trevelyan of house Trevelyan, Inquisitor of the inquisition, and heir to nothing glanced out at the many buildings scattered throughout Skyhold. She needed a vacation, a nice break away from the constant insanity that her new life entailed—if just to catch up on sleep! She was the inquisitor, true, but surely the world would not go to the void if the Inquisitor let loose for a day or two and relaxed? She was safe in Skyhold. What trouble could harass her there?

After all, she had spent the last few months risking life and limb to save the world; surely she earned some sort of vacation?

She had just arrived from Crestwood after dealing with a troublesome, idiotic fool of a mayor who thought it would be a wonderful idea to flood an entire village and drown the darkspawn as well as the refugees. Then again, Trevelyan had to admit to herself, she might have done the same. Pinching her lips together, she quickened her pace to the training grounds. There were better things to do than dwell on Gregory Dedrick. Currently, the "better things to do" muttered quietly in the courtyard ahead.

Cassandra stood off in the distance, attacking the training dummy as if it were Corypheus himself. There was something primal—sensual about the way she assaulted the inanimate, poorly constructed replacement of some poor soul. How long would this one last before the warrior's brutal assault grinded it to dust? Selena sighed deeply. She would need to ensure that more training dummies were constructed.

Every muscle in Cassandra's toned body tightened and flexed. Those eyes burned with conviction while violence flickered in her expression. Maker knew, Selena had no idea what was going on behind those eyes.

Cassandra angry at the world seemed an everyday occurrence.

Selena allowed herself a moment to stare, appreciating the way Cassandra's muscles flexed and strained and the power in her limbs as she twisted and turned. _Thump_. Oh, the power of those arms as the wooden sword nearly beheaded the practice dummy. _Thump_. Even though Cassandra was batshit crazy, she was still a fine specimen of a woman to gape at. Selena glanced around for a corner to sit and gawk at the frustrated warrior, grunting in unison with each swing.

 _Maker, it's hot in here!_

Suddenly, a delicate hand tapped Selena's shoulder. Cheeks flaming, Selena took a jerky step back.

She had been so busy gazing at Cassandra that Josephine's sudden appearance startled her. To make matters worse, she couldn't just ignore the woman as those hands were… insistent. The inquisitor was tired. Exhausted even. The desire to listen to another one of Josephine's endless inclinations provided no amount of joy.

 _Maker, that woman never seems to run out of them!_

Josephine Montilyet was the ambassador and chief diplomat of the Inquisition, and apparently a mage as well; that woman had the uncanny ability to materialize out of nowhere when there was an opportunity to damper Selena's day. The diplomat always dressed in that deep blue and gold… gown; a polished, heavy gold chain hung on the top of her breasts—which Selena couldn't help but notice as those mounds were directly underneath said chain! The diplomat was all ruffles and silks—everything Selena was not. Dark hair graced by midnight, olive skin, and delicate features; one could say the ambassador was quite beautiful. _If one didn't mind being annoyed all day!_ Selena thought. In addition, the diplomat was incredibly upbeat which added another piece of evidence to Josephine being a frightening otherworldly creature because who was ever that happy?

Maybe the Antivan was related to Vivian? They both enjoyed tormenting Selena, after all.

"Lady Inquisitor, may I have a moment of your time?" Trevelyan really hated that title, or any title to be honest, but the Antivan woman carried a certain fondness for it, or just enjoyed the effect of watching Selena squirm. A sigh. Resigned, the silent motion of Selena's head agreed with the other woman's request. The dark lashes gracing Josephine's cheeks flew up, but her lips curved upward. "I am sorry I have caught you at an inopportune time. Your fondness of Cassandra's 'anger management' sessions is well known."

Selena snapped her mouth shut, astonished by the other woman's candor.

Fondness? She was just acknowledging the power in the dark haired warrior. That's all! There wasn't any fondness! She also enjoyed staring at those muscles as they... oh Maker, Cassandra was stretching! The warrior extended her arms, a small moan escaping her lips as her muscles loosened. Goosebumps shot down Selena's skin as she stared unhindered over taunt muscles as they contracted while the woman stretched.

A throat clearing jerked her from her reverie.

"I wasn't really... well, what I mean... you see, the thing is... I like to watch everyone's progress because..." Selena stammered, sweat pooling at her brow. "because it is important to know everyone's strengths."

That sounded like a good enough explanation! An explanation even Leliana could be proud of.

 _Leliana_...

 _Best not to go there!_

"Of course, Lady Inquisitor." Josephine's reply was polite, quick and said with a meaningful smile. "As you say." The diplomat planted a finger under her chin, lips pursed in thought. Selena knew she was done for. Every movement that woman executed was deliberate and chosen for maximum effectiveness. "I have noticed, Lady Inquisitor, that we need more cohesiveness. We must strengthen our ties to each other in order to present a more united front." The diplomat, as always, maintained a posture of perfect calm that Selena had to admit she admired. But, right now, exhaustion slumped her shoulders and she put on her best surliest look. Josephine cou _ld take her perfect calm and united front opinions and shove them up her arse! I just wanted to relax!_ Selena thought. It was, after all, late in the afternoon. Josephine inclined her head, narrowing her eyes "I suggest that your companions and advisers take every opportunity to be seen together with you whenever possible. A party of a nice dinner would do wonders for your," Josephine said, wrinkling her nose as if some nefarious odor filled the air, "reputation."

A nice party. A quiet dinner. Selena winced—nope, that would not be pleasant at all!

"Um, yes, Josephine, I agree. Maybe tomorrow. I'll see to it..."

 _Maybe never!_

Josephine beamed, pleased with the way the conversation turned out, not noticing the other woman's hesitation. "I am sure you will be satisfied, Lady Inquisitor! Tonight… Yes, tonight would be best as everyone is accounted for." _Wait tonight?_ Squeezing her eyes shut, Selena rubbed her temple which Josephine did not notice due to scribbling notes on that parchment she trudged around. Josephine grinned like a five-year-old peering at the gifts on her name day. "Dinner will be a most auspicious occasion! Our people will see us together, and morale will improve. This, I can promise you!"

 _Sweet Andraste, she can't mean tonight._

With her lips compressed, Selena cringed. She had hoped to enjoy her blankets in the relative comfort of her bed while spending a nice, peaceful evening of fantasizing about Leliana and maybe Cassandra! Nope, she definitely was not in the mood for the "always be positive" diplomat.

Images of choking Josephine filled her with glee. Just a little pressure. A tiny amount, not really life threatening.

Alas, Leliana would kill her; Josephine was her best friend, after all.

"What?" Selena asked as panic fringed her voice. "Tonight?"

Josephine's lips pressed tightly, and she glanced at Selena as if the Inquisitor committed some grievous transgression such as dancing nude around Skyhold with nothing but her boots while singing some horrible song provided by Sera. The diplomat closed her eyes and relaxed her shoulders. "Worry not, Lady Inquisitor, I shall make all the arrangements." She strode towards Cassandra, parchment in hand. "Cassandra, might I have a moment of time?"

Selena froze. She scrunched her eyebrows and tilted her head to the side. Did she just agree to this? Tonight? The air left her lungs—this was not what she hoped the night would bring. Josephine. She always managed to get her way.

Selena's her lips flattened together. "Damnation," she muttered under her breath.

Suddenly, a flash of humor crossed her face. There was a bright side to the upcoming monotonous evening. The image of Leliana danced in her head. Leliana would be in attendance as well—after all, the spymaster could never refuse Josephine. It seemed no one could. Selena would enjoy gazing upon the auburn haired woman—when she could see those lovely strands through that accursed hood of hers. Those deep blue eyes that intrigued her. Yes, she would just need to be sure to sit across from Leliana to get a better view. She can't let the night go to waste!

Oh well, just a night at dinner. With 'friends.' What could possibly go wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

Selena trudged to the tavern and froze at its wooden door, inhaling and exhaling deeply; smoky tendrils rose like mist from cold trembling lips. _Maker, it's cold._ She thought. Frigid air gnawed at her face, and she shivered; she hated this cold weather! Images of a glorious fire blazing in the hearth from the confines of her bedroom tantalized her with its vividness and she inwardly groaned. _Can't believe I am being forced to leave my nice, comfortable room for this!_

She shrugged.

 _Best to get this over with…._

She unconsciously lifted her chin a little higher and squared her shoulders as though she was about to do battle with an archdemon, and increased her pace to the miserable dinner party, already steeling herself for the _always_ deliriously happy Josephine.

Rubbing above her left eyebrow, Selena sighed. She was being foolish; it's just a dinner party—what's the worst that could happen? At least the tavern was out of this accursed cold!

Distinctive lettering—The Herald's Rest—had been engraved upon the signpost above the tavern, and Selena scoffed at the name. _Would be nice if I could rest!_ The tavern looked to have been built hastily from the many pine and aspen trees in the area, yet it seemed sturdy enough. Warm, golden light trickled out from the building. Firelight. Warmth. Music and boisterous laughter—exactly what Selena hoped to _avoid_ —resounded from the closed doors; apparently the crowd was enjoying themselves. She preferred the quiet, and from the sounds the night revelers made, silence was the last thing offered within those walls.

A headache—it was inevitable— would soon rear its monstrous head; chaotic noise often did that to her. It seemed the night taunted her, laughing with each step she made. Even the wooden door mocked her; it just had to be amusing itself with her soon to be miserable occasion. Wrinkling her nose and shuddering, she mumbled under her breath, "Brilliant! This is _exactly_ what I aspired to do this evening!"

Another chill wind brushed past her shoulders, and she shivered once more.

 _Damned door._

 _Damned Josephine._

She turned the small metal doorknob.

The door creaked open, and odors of alcohol and cooked meat hit her nostrils while the low roar of chatter and singing echoed through the room. Her stomach rumbled involuntarily; it had been hours since her last meal. The large room was filled with tables and chairs of ashen wood, and they looked comfortable enough.

Not as comfortable as her blankets and cozy bed at home.

Either way, it was warm, and there was food.

Loud raucous laughter resonated from the far side of the room, a darker corner that attracted every shadow in Thedas. So it was no surprise that four scraggly men would be the cause of the irritating clamor that slammed into her head as if Iron Bull struck her with his sword pommel. She groaned. Of course, they would loiter on the night she finally decided to grace the tavern with her presence. She understood that people needed to find a distraction from these troublesome times whenever they could steal a moment or two—Maker knew they deserved after all that transpired over the last few months—but, did they have to be this loud?

She started to plod past the gaudy alcove to search for her companions, but a soft voice that had an undercurrent made Selena tense, halting her steps. As one would expect, the sound came from the rowdy men's corner.

 _Filthy assholes._

Selena's footsteps pounded on the hardwood floor, bounding towards the men.

There were four of them, elbowing each other—with teeth that flashed yellow when their lips drew back in a sneer. The nauseating stench of their clothes and stale alcohol invaded her even before she reached them. Did these men bathe? Did they even know what a bath was?

 _Maker, I am going to gag._

A woman pressed her back tightly against the wall, pinned in by obtrusive men. She had straight hair the color of wheat tied up in a ponytail, which further accentuated a pale heart-shaped face. Delicate arms lifted to cover breasts hidden in a thick woolen dress, away from the prying eyes of the men flanking her.

One of the men—the ringleader—had his mangy paws on a soft arm, trying to drag her towards him. Grimy, shabby, and frayed, the man's leathers were much to be desired. Why did he even wear them? "Come on, darling, we just want to share a drink or two." The blond woman looked down and turned away, her gaze darting around pleading for help. This _Prince Charming—_ obviously so stupid he thought the woman was into him—pressed on. "Just one drink."

 _Oh, lovely, another moron in need of a lesson in manners!_

The woman's tone was strained. "No, I... I was just leaving." The grimy fingers clamped around her arm tugged with more force. She whimpered.

Selena had enough of this.

She tapped the ringleader's shoulder, lips pressed in a thin line. "I understand an _idiot_ such as you," she glanced around the group, every word deliberate, "does not understand what the word 'no' means." She gave the man a hard, unblinking stare. "But, I suggest you back away from the lady."

Josephine should be happy with this outcome. She didn't lose her temper, and Prince Charming _still_ had his head. Her fingers twitched, the need for her blade overwhelming, but she would handle this civilly. Well for now. Later, when they were alone...

Her lips curved upward, and her heart sped up. Yep, she would definitely pay prince charming and his friends a visit later.

A voice that could vex Andraste herself chopped across the dark corner, spittle sprinkling to the ground. _Tall, pale and ugly obviously had a mouth watering problem_. He leered at her, leaning in close. "Look, boys another pretty thing to join our party." His face twisted in wild, savage glee while tiny, beady eyes swept from the top of her head to the bottom of her feet. Selena's eyes narrowed, fists itching to meet with the man's head. "The more the merrier, I always say!" He stretched out another grubby hand for her shoulders, but Selena easily dodged it. It wasn't difficult to dodge an oaf after all.

 _Stay… calm…._

 _Must not attack the silly, stupid fool of a man._

Her lips drew together and her body tensed. "How about this," she said with a sinister looking smirk, "you touch me again, and I remove that tiny," she said, her eyebrows arching as her eyes lowered to his crotch, "pitiful organ you wish to have a party with." Her face went blank, a cold tone in her voice. "Win. Win."

Prince Charming's face contorted into a scowl. "You're gonna do what?" His mouth twisted into an ugly sneer. "Oh, this one's feisty."

"Uh, Spero—"

"You know what, I think you need to see who's in charge here!" Spero said, taking a menacing step closer. Selena held her ground, body coiled ready to spring on him like a cobra eyeing a harmless mouse. "Girl."

"Spero—"

"John, don't interrupt! We need to teach this one a lesson."

"Spero! It's the _inquisitor_."

Selena raised an eyebrow and watched the blood drain from Spero's face with a cocky smile. Rubbing the back of his neck, his eyes darted around. _Yeah_ , Selena thought, _I've got you now_. "I meant no disrespect, Lady Inquisitor, we were just—"

She cocked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes. "Really? Because it looked like you were forcing your attentions." She glanced at the trembling woman, expression softening instantly. "Were you harmed?"

"N-no, Lady Inquisitor. I thank you," the woman glanced away, cheeks as red as the strawberry jam Selena enjoyed stealing from the kitchen. "I was just trying to leave when they…"

Selena scanned the room and beamed when her gaze fell on Krem. She raised her voice, ensuring it echoed through the tavern. "Krem!" Krem peered up at her, brow wrinkled. "Krem, can you escort this woman back home? These men were insistent on giving unwanted attention; so, I wish to ensure she is safely escorted."

"It will be done," Krem said, shepherding the woman out the door.

One of the men in question—John—interrupted. "Can we go, ma'am?"

That was _not_ the right thing to say!

She whirled back to John, her jaw clenched. "No, I don't think so. But, what shall I do with you?" The door to the tavern opened, and steel boots lumbered on the wooden floor. _Cullen_. "Cullen," she said, shooting him a look over her shoulder. "These _men_ need something to do; you know what they say about idle hands." She stared at Spero a few seconds before peering up at John. "Isn't that right, boys?"

There was no hesitation. In unison, they said, "Yes ma'am."

"Cullen, can you have some of the men escort these _gentlemen_ to the privy. Let them have that duty for a while to reconsider their behavior."

"It will be done," Cullen said, dipping his head.

The night didn't turn out half as bad after all! The tavern was well rid of those idiots, and she had more victims for privy duty.

 _I'll still have to pay them a visit later. Just to be extra sure they learned this valuable lesson._

"Oh, there you are, Lady Inquisitor!" Selena cringed. There it was again, the voice that grated her beyond all others—even Spero's. Not because it was horrid—the voice was quite lovely. No, it was because when Josephine spoke, suggestions that were really commands generally followed. Selena really had no desire to perform any more _tasks_. "We are on the second floor."

With lips compressed, Selena ground her teeth. If this shitty evening must commence, there better be lots of drinks. "Second floor. Got it." She shot a smile that hopefully showed massive dedication—which in all actuality was none— to this event. "On my way."

The front door shot open once more, and a gale of chill wind rushed in. Selena's head shot to the entrance.

She froze.

A woman wearing a forest green tunic and leggings stood by the door. Her emerald green eyes searched the area, hands clutching the handle of a thick ashen staff. She licked her full lips, the corners of her mouth tipping upwards. She half turned, staring at the courtyard through the open door, before muttering something to herself. Sable Brown hair rested on slender shoulders, and the strands tapered off in the back. They looked soft… so soft. _What would it be like to run my fingers through those tresses?_ Selena lost herself in brilliant green eyes—they touched and held her in a fixated stare. Those eyes enthralled her. The woman's eyes locked on her, the type of stare that could stop Selena's heart and shoot her temperature up a few degrees. Well… to be honest, more than a few. Long thin ears rose from the woman's head—Selena paused.

 _An elf._

 _Am I gawking at an elf?_

But, those curious thoughts vanished when that emerald gaze trapped hers, propelling her into fields of green touched by the early morning's dew. Emerald green. She wanted to sink into emerald green. Squinting her eyes, she tried to make out even more details about this elf. Who was this woman? Where was she from?

Selena had to know!

She must find out!

Nonchalantly, she strolled towards the elf, sidestepping some chairs in order to get a closer look—she didn't want to appear the obvious stalker. She turned to the left, not realizing there was a small stack of lumber on the ground, and sauntered forward, eyes hooked on this heavenly apparition before her.

She fell on her face.

Selena had slipped on the lumber laying on the ground—why would anyone leave something like that on the floor, anyway?— foot twisting, falling hard with a loud thump; the only thing that protected her face was her wrists held out in front to block the blow.

The enchanting, seductive heavenly apparition of an elf gaped down on her, brow wrinkled in concern for the foolish gawking idiot who just fell flat on her face! The blood flowed into Selena's face, heating her neck all the way to her hairline—oh, she was red… so very red.

She was mortified, and that was putting it lightly. Sweet Andraste, she wanted to hide _somewhere_ that wasn't _here_.

 _Anywhere but here!_

Large luminous emerald green orbs enveloped her, took her breath away. Selena could do nothing but stare. She blinked. The elf was kneeling beside her, lips pursed together "By the Dread Wolf! Are you okay? I saw you take quite a fall, and it really seemed like you hurt yourself. Are you hurt badly? I know what that is like—I'm always falling. Just the other day, I fell off the side of the boat, and the water was dreadfully cold. I took quite a swim—Isabela was not happy about that—back to the ship. Nope, Isabela was not happy; she didn't smile once, and she usually smiles all the time. She said I am too clumsy for my own good. How being clumsy good, anyways? Sometimes the things she says baffles me. So, I know what it's like to be clumsy, but I've never seen anyone else fall on their face like that! I really hope you are alright? How did you trip; didn't you see that piece of wood there? Why would it be there anyways? Oh, Is that woman on the stairs with you, she looks so cross. Oh, creators, she's coming here."

Selena opened her lips to speak, but no words escaped. Why couldn't she speak? Why couldn't she move?

 _So beautiful. She's so beautiful._

An interruption slammed into her like a wave on a cliff side. "Lady Inquisitor! Are you alright?" Josephine's panicked voice caused Selena to clench her jaw.

 _Maker, why does she have to be here_?

Varric appeared suddenly, gazing down at her a moment before shaking his head and let out a throaty laugh. "Well, _this_ I must hear about!" His attention turned to the elf kneeling beside her. "Daisy? I thought you were in Kirkwall?"

"Hi, Varric," _Daisy_ replied, her voice a melody, such a beautiful song. "I followed Isabela, who followed Hawke, and I am not sure why Hawke came. I mean I am, but not really—something about a friend—but I really can't say. You'll need to talk to her. I was so happy that this place is so easy to get around because I was so worried I would get lost. You know, I was always getting lost in Lowtown, but you gave me that twine! This time, I didn't have any twine, and I always end up in the worst places. Like that time in Lowtown when… oh, you wanted to know about Hawke and Isabela. They are sleeping, and you know how grumpy Hawke gets when someone wakes her. She gets all scary, and I really try to stay away from her then. It's quite interesting, really because normally she is quite pleasant to be around. Why do you think she—"

"Daisy…"

"Oh, I am babbling again, aren't I. Isabela said I should look for you as I wasn't ready to turn in. So here I am… looking for you."

"How wonderful! Another guest for our dinner!" Josephine said, beaming. "I shall ensure a place is set for you."

As if the incident with Selena didn't happen, the ambassador was darting back up the stairs. That suit Selena fine; she'd rather not be around Josephine. She wanted to bask in the presence of this heavenly creature with such intense green eyes. Eyes like a forest where she could run free—unrestrained.

 _Free_.

"Oh Maker, are you hurt, Inquisitor?" Cullen's voice was laced with concern.

 _Maker Preserve me._

"I am fine, Cullen," Selena said, taking his offered hand.

"Oh, you are the inquisitor?" The elf asked. Her mouth widened, the corners lifting towards the sky, sending electricity humming through Selena's body. "I'm Merrill."

 _Merrill._

 _Yep, this night was definitely going to be interesting._


End file.
